User talk:Beadsland
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Local Government Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse On Manual:$wgEnableScaryTranscluding Hey! I just removed "Manual:$wgEnableScaryTranscluding". I believe you wanted to change the wiki's configuration settings by creating this article, right? Well, firstly, ScaryTranscluding is enabled on Wikia. If you need it for a specific interwiki link, let us know via . Though I do need to point out that the reason it's called "scary" is it's really not a good idea, so avoid using it if you can. ;) As for changing configuration, for security reasons this cannot be done from inside the wiki (like you tried), and only Wikia Staff has access to these settings. If you need anything changed or enabled/disabled, drop us a line at and our Community Team will take care of it. Happy editing! --TOR 15:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Noted, thanks TOR. I was actually trying to scary transclude a wikipedia page, and getting nothing but a red link in the transcluding article, which lead me to believe it was not enabled. I'm understanding what you say here to indicate that it is enabled only on a link by link basis, yes? Beadsland 03:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC)